Furano FC
|the disambiguation page|Furano (disambiguation)}} ふらの小 / ふらのSC |image= Furano ep19 (2018) 0.jpg |nationality=Japanese |position= |other_names=Furano SC |first_appearance= }} or Furano SC (ふらのSC, short for ふらの小学校サッカー部, Furano Shogakko Soccer Club) is the team squad from Furano, and a representative for Hokkaido in the Yomiuriland tournament. Description Like Nankatsu SC, the team centers around team play, but due to the area being so cold, they developed to persevere and grit even against physical teams like Meiwa FC. Tactically, they move between 4-3-3 and 3-4-3. Uniforms Manga *'Home:' light yellow collared shirt with light yellow shorts and socks. *'Keeper:' The goalkeeper wears a teal green shirt with black pants with white stripes. The emblem is a black "F" with red outline. Anime 1983 anime * Home: pale pink shirt with burgundy collar, burgundy shorts and burgundy socks with a pale pink stripe on top. * Keeper: yellow jersey with white collar, pink shorts and pink socks. 1994 anime * Home: yellow shirt with orange collar ("FURANO" written in the right sleeve in black) and orange cuffs, orange shorts with blue stripes and blue socks. * Keeper: blue shirt with white collar, orange hoops on the sleeves, white shorts with blue stripes and orange socks. The captain armband is green. 2001 anime * Home: White shirt without collar with orange shorts and orange socks with white stripe on top. * Keeper: orange shirt and black pants with white stripes. 2018 anime * Home: light yellow collared shirt with white collars white shorts and white socks, with solid red numbers and black outlines on the shirt and light blue captain's armband. * Keeper: teal jersey with white collar. The Tracksuit is a white jacket with teal collars, zips collars and waists, teal trackpants, with a red "F" with black outlines. Results 'Yomiuriland tournament' Hokkaido prefecture tournament *''Final'' ○ 1 - 0 Sapporo FC ● Final tournament Group stage *○ 2 - 0 Nagano FC ● *○ defeated Sannomiya ● *3x○ 3 wins against other teams in the 3rd block Knockout stage *○ FC 4 - 0 Kawazoe ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ 3 - 1 Yonago ● *''Semifinal'' ● 2 - 3 Meiwa FC ○ Squad Main players thumb|285px Former players Gallery |-|Color spread= VO_07.jpg |-|1983= Matsuyama FC (CT).jpg|Furano FC Furano FC (CT).jpg|Furano FC Matsuyama ES (CT) 2.jpg|Furano FC |-|J= Furano ES (CTJ) 2.jpg|Shaking hands with Misaki Furano ES (CTJ).jpg|Furano FC Hyuga vs Matsuyama (CTJ).jpg|Matsuyama vs Hyuga (KD) Nakagawa ep21 (J) 1.jpg|Seiji Nakagawa Wakamatsu ep21 (J) 1.jpg|Koichi Wakamatsu |-|2018= Matsuyama (2018).jpg|Vs Sapporo FC Matsuyama (2018) 2.jpg Matsuyama_(2018)_3.jpg|Matsuyama's Ball keep Matsuyama (2018) 4.jpg Kawazoe ep18 (2018).jpg|Vs Kawazoe Matsuyama Kojiro ep19 (2018).jpg|Matsuyama vs Hyuga Furano ep19 (2018) 1.jpg|Kazumasa Oda & Furano Furano ep19 (2018) 2.jpg Furano ep19 (2018) 3.jpg|Half-time against Meiwa Nakagawa ep19 (2018) 1.jpg|Hyuga tackles Seiji Nakagawa Nakagawa ep19 (2018) 2.jpg Furano ep19 (2018) 4.jpg|Matsuyama reassuring his team victory Nakagawa ep19 (2018) 3.jpg|Seiji Nakagawa's header Wakamatsu ep19 (2018) 1.jpg|Koichi Wakamatsu Furano ep19 (2018) 5.jpg|Matsuyama equalizing against Meiwa FC Furano ep19 (2018) 6.jpg|Furano FC players Furano ep19 (2018) 7.jpg|Matsuyama comforting his team Furano ep19 (2018) 8.jpg|Nakagawa, Honda, Wakamatsu, & Oda Kids Dream ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Matsuyama, Kaneda, & Yamamuro |-|Art= Matsuyama - Furano FC (2018).jpg|Matsuyama (settei) |-|Game= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO |-|Manga= Furano ch28 (CT) 1.jpg|Matsuyama Furano ch37 (RS) 1.jpg|Furano FC's flashback Furano ch37 (RS) 2.jpg|Misaki's farewell to Furano External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (JP) * at Captain Tsubasa Stats Category:Elementary school teams